Hurricane Dolly (2020, Garfield)
Hurricane Dolly was the first Atlantic major hurricane in the month of June since Hurricane Alma of 1966. The fourth named storm, second hurricane, and first major hurricane of the hyperactive 2020 Atlantic hurricane season, The storm formed from a broad area of low pressure in the Gulf of Mexico on June 28. Very high sea surface temperatures, combined with a favorable pulse of the Madden Julian Oscillation, allowed Dolly to undergo rapid intensification, despite the time of year. Dolly briefly hit category 3 status on June 30, 2020. Dolly struck Texas at this intensity, becoming the strongest storm to hit Texas since Hurricane Ike in 2008. About $900 million in damage occurred from this storm, but the name was not retired from the lists and was reused in 2026. This was probably due to the low fatality count of 5. Meteorological History A large low pressure area, typical for the time of year, developed over the western Caribbean sea on June 23. Initially changing little in organization, the cloud mass traversed the Yucatan Peninsula, dropping heavy rain, and emerging into the Bay of Campeche on June 26. This system was being monitored for potential development by the National Hurricane Center as model runs consistently showed a borderline C1 hurricane making landfall in Texas. Over the next day, a broad spin was noticeable with the low pressure area. Convection continued to increase as the spin began to increase in speed. At this time, a recon jet was sent into the invest, and they did not find a closed low. However, on June 28, a second recon jet found a closed circulation, and Tropical Depression Four was declared. When it formed, it was predicted to make landfall near Houston as a minimal hurricane. Favorable conditions allowed for TD Four too intensify into a Tropical Storm on June 29, and the NHC assigned it the name Dolly. Upon being named, Dolly began to undergo rapid intensification due to a very favorable environment, and was upgraded to a hurricane at the 11pm NHC advisory. However, the next day, it began to lose convection as it approached Texas. The NHC prematurely assumed it was weakening due to the loss of convection, however, Dolly was actually gaining intensity the whole time, as while convection decreased on the outside, it was funneling more convection to the core, creating a powerful and well-defined eyewall. With this setup, Dolly underwent a brief phase of explosive intensification overnight, and was upgraded to the first major hurricane of the season late on June 30. The NHC posted hourly updates due to Dolly's looming threat. On the morning of July 1, Dolly was a very well-defined Category 3 hurricane, with a clear eye and symmetrical convection. This was Dolly's peak intensity, with winds of 115 mph and a pressure of 970 millibars. At roughly 11 AM, Dolly made landfall in Port Lavaca, Texas, as a Category 3 major hurricane. Shortly after landfall, weakening quickly commenced as Dolly was over land. Dolly commenced a broad turn to the east, and accelerated as it weakened. Dolly became a post tropical cyclone on July 3, but was tracked by the National Weather Service until it emerged off the east coast on July 7. Impacts Mexico United States See Also Hurricane Harvey - The last major hurricane to make landfall in Texas. Hurricane Bret - Category 4 Hurricane that took a similar track in August. Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season